reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Landon Ricketts
Landon Ricketts is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Landon Ricketts was a famous gunslinger during the height of the Old West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He also appeared in many gunfights such as 'The Massacre of Blackwater' in 1899. Ricketts moved to Chuparosa, Mexico sometime later for a more 'quiet' lifestyle where he serves the people as an unofficial lawman.Schofield Revolver Interactions John Marston meets Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa after he witnesses Marston killing three bandits who try to rob him. He gives John a Schofield Revolver to replace his less powerful Cattleman Revolver, He then teaches John the third level of Dead eye targeting glass bottles followed by shooting numerous birds in mid flight. Marston then shows his newly taught skills accompanying Ricketts in retrieving a wagon stolen from the bank by bandits. John Marston meets Landon Ricketts later discussing with a few locals about the whereabouts of Javier Escuella, although they are not certain if the Escuella they are talking about is Javier or not. Marston and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Escuella's sister Luisa Fortuna from the government jail as instructed by her brother Emilio. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlos, a butcher in El Matadero, who distracts them so Marston and Rickets can enter. The pair of gunslingers shoot they're way to Luisa's cells. Ricketts rigs the locked door with dynamite while Marston keeps watch. The two find Luisa barely alive in her cell. Landon carries Luisa as he and Marston shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlos who takes Luisa for medical attention. Marston meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing poker with Andreas Muller, a German silver prospector and two other Mexican men, Manolo and Sanchez. Landon invites John to join them. After john hits a big score. Muller accuses Marston of cheating to which John declines. Muller gets angry and stands up and pulls out his gun which all the other four do the same, Muller Challenges Marston to a duel to which he accepts. While walking to the road, Landon gives John a few tips on duels. John kills Muller in the duel. Ricketts and Marston then share a drink using Mullers money to be interrupted by Sanchez threatening to slit a girls throat with a knife Landon tells John to be careful as he knows her. Marston manages to shoot Sanchez without harming the girl. Four accomplices arrive who start shooting at Ricketts and Marston, the two of them prevail and part ways. The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa, Marston askes him if he has any further information on Javier Ecuella but Ricketts had none. John tells him his history of the gang he used to run in, they share a few drinks as they discuss they're life. Luisa enters the bar pleading for they're help as Innocent people are being sentenced to death by Colonel Allende without trial merely for having an opinion. Ricketts and Marston ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers who try stop the. They reach the border line to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released. Landon Ricketts and John Marston say there farewells as John needs to get back on track with finding Javier Escuella, They never meet again. It is possible Ricketts taught Jack Marston after his fathers death in the three year time skip which explains how Jack knows the third level of dead eye. This is also shown in Jack Marston's quote when in combat "I was taught by Landon Ricketts friend!" Although this has yet to be confirmed. Ricketts Quietly passed away in his sleep in early 1914 as seen in the newspaper. Mission Appearances *The Gunslinger's Tragedy(Boss) *Landon Ricketts Rides Again(Boss) *Lucky in Love(Boss) *The Mexican Wagon Train(Boss) Trivia *His appearance appears to be based on Lee Van Cleef who appeared in a number of western movies, or Revolver Ocelot from the Metal Gear Solid series who was himself based on Van Cleef. His voice and signature mustache also bear a strong resemblance to Sam Elliott. *At one point, he was married. This is clear when he states "Thank God my wife died." in the mission Lucky in Love. *Because Landon Ricketts teaches the player level three of Dead-Eye Targeting, this has led some to speculate that he may have also played a role in Jack Marston's training. Surprisingly, when Jack wins a duel he will usually quote "Landon Ricketts: eat your heart out!" hinting a possible connection between the two. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Red Dead Redemption